


Secret Relationships Are Hard To Keep Secret

by ComicsCorner



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: After Recall, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Mild Sexual Content, Secret Relationship, quiet time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 08:14:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17556650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComicsCorner/pseuds/ComicsCorner
Summary: MERCY76 ONESHOT Jack and Angela finally get a moment alone together for a romantic getaway. Everything's perfect and they couldn't be happier until Overwatch needs them once again.





	Secret Relationships Are Hard To Keep Secret

Seattle

Pan Pacific Hotel

Becoming comfortable around each other was easier than expected. Nothing needed to be changed or even altered, it all felt normal.

Clothes lay on the floor in disarray, an empty bottle of campaigned on the bedside table next to a disconnected phone and a "do not disturb sign" hung from the doorknob. Angela Ziegler cooed quietly as she felt her lover's lips against her neck, they curled in utter bliss as her hands moved up and down her partners exposed back. "This is nice." The soldier whispered into her collarbone, Angela smiled as her hands shifted to his shoulders. "How are you affording this place?"

"The manager owed me a favor." She smiled sweetly meeting his eyes

An uneasy look of confusion crossed 76's face "Should I be worried?" He asked in a gruff tone.

The doctor rolls her eyes when her partner asks this. "Not really." Laughing slightly, kissing his cheek. "I helped her son with his physical therapy after the Omnic crisis."

He grinned before placing his lips on Angela's again. "Always there to help others."

"Well, it is my job…and I love doing it." She replies shifting her fingers around her partner's neck. "Helps too when I'm good at it."

"It's not the only thing you're good at," Jack smirked. Neither Angela or Jack could remember a time when they were this happy. Both of their lives had been flipped upside down since Overwatches downfall. Both of them had found closure and reconnected over the period of a few weeks.

Angela laughed pressing her forehead against Jacks. "You know you didn't have to come through the window when I came up."

"I thought the whole idea of us being a secret was not being seen outside of HQ together." He replied, pulling Angela close to him. "Besides it's a lot more fun that way."

"Jack!" The doctor shrieked playfully when the soldier switched their positioning. Angel loved the idea of her being on top this time, leaving Morrison completely at her mercy. She moved up and straddled him, shifting her palms up and down his torso. He made a slow effort to sit up, but Angela was quick to push him back onto the mattress. After a few loving kisses, he tried again and once again result ended with Zeigler pushing him back down. "No." She ordered lustfully, locking her hands around his wrists. 76 breathed heavily looking intrigued at his lover's tactics. He remembered the sex with Angela being passionate but never this intense…. not like he was complaining. The doctor was simply displaying her authority; which Jack could admire. He pulled her towards him, remembering when it use to be like this seven years ago when it was them against the world. He could have easily broken out of the doctor's grip, but he loved the idea of being at her mercy "Jack." Angela moaned when he finally managed to sit up, his hands whirling around her back. Guilt rushed through the doctor when she felt the array of scars across the soldiers back, they were faded but very real.

"Don't worry." He sighs trying to reassure her, his eyes looked so empty and saddened. "One day I'll tell you everything that happened." Cupping his face Angela pulls him back on top her once again, suddenly feeling ashamed of her dominance.

"Does that mean that you'll tell me about this?" She asked tracing the scar over the soldier's jaw.

He only shook his head "I don't wanna talk about that right now." He murmurs moving his lips back to the neck of the naked woman lying beneath him. Angela's lips curl as his made contact with her skin again. The shimmering lights of the city filled the hotel room with a romantic luminescence

"Um, your phone's ringing."

Jack groaned as he lowered his head and he stared at the device that he wanted so badly to toss out the window for ruining his evening. "Let it go to voicemail." He smiled biting at his Angels neck. She moaned lovingly weaving her fingers through his hair.

Angela smirks when she hears him say this. "Easy there bad boy, you never let it go to voicemail." Jack knew that she was being sarcastic when she said bad boy, but he loved the tone she used when she said it. "Especially if it was me." Her eyes fluttered as she bit her lower lip.

"It'll be fine," Jack reassures her. "It's probably just Trixie and Hana making prank call again." Returning his mouth back to Angela's neck. The sensation of his hand pressed against her naval made her skin shiver and her heart race. An abrupt gasp left her when she felt his fingers slide up to her chest. Jack moaned sweetly as he felt his Angels kisses against his temple, but she knew that it was right to answer the phone.

"Jack…..hmm."

"Ignore it, Angie." He whispers.

"Mmm….Jack….Jack come on!" She breathes moving her left hand to the bedside table. The soldier protested as she removes her lips from his only for a moment to check the caller ID. "It's Winston." She sighs showing him the device. 76 only shakes his head, gazing at Angela affectionately.

"I'm sure he'll understand." Jack smiled purely, pressing his lips against the doctors again. She shivered as he guided his hand down her thigh, his right arm still propping him up above her. "It's probably nothing." The phone slipped from Angela's hand and hit the floor with a loud thud. Time seemed to beautifully stand still for the both of them, it as these moments…these small precious moments that made them grateful for the calm before the storms that they knew they would be soon facing. Which at the moment was their phones which were now both going off at the same time.

"I think you just jinx it my Jack."

The soldier sighed deeply once again hanging his head in defeat. Reluctantly reached over Angela and grabbed his phone. "I'm gonna kill that ape."

"Jack." Angela scolded

"What is it?" He growled coldly into the phone, climbing off of Angie to begin searching for his clothes. He only watched him lovingly as he spoke to Winston. Knowing that they were needed She slid out of bed wrapping one of the loose bedsheets around her exposed form. She couldn't help but smile when she saw the beautiful view of the city below. Seeing the world at peace this way reminded her of what she was fighting for.

"My sister is going to kill me if I don't tell her about us."

"You keep saying that, but it's not gonna happen," Jack replied wrapping his arms tightly around her and resting his chin on her shoulder. "We've gotta go."

Angela sighed deeply. "I figured." Jack could read the disappointment on her face.

"Do you think we could this place for the entire weekend?"

Angela face lit up when he asked this. They had never spent a whole weekend together, already she was loving the idea. "I don't think that will be a problem." She replied pulling Jack into a passionate kiss before handing him his boots. "Finish getting dressed. I'll meet you outside when you're done."

"Actually…how about we walk out together?"

Now it was Angela who looked intrigued. "Are you sure?" Jack wasn't one to show his face in public, mainly due to the fact that he was supposed to be dead. But time had aged him and it was amazing what a pair of sunglasses could accomplish in hiding him in plain sight.

Jack smiled sweetly as he let her rest her head on his shoulder. "Yeah….I'm sure."

"Wow….I think you deserve something for that."

"Like what?" He looked at her with interest in his eyes and voice.

All she did was whisper in his ear. "beat me downstairs and I'll tell you."


End file.
